lust spell
by nightfall252524
Summary: Sango and Lord Sesshomaru get caught up in a lust spell. will they find ture love or hate?


I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Lust Spell

Sango was out getting water for her friends. They were stopping for the night after a long day of walking.

Miroku tried to rub up on her again so she put him to sleep. So now all she wanted was space. Away from him from them. Kagome was yelling at InuYasha for not agreeing with her about something stupid. InuYasha was no better then Kagome.

After a 10min walk she found a large lake with clear water. She filled up the cantens with the cool water. It was just what she needed after a hot day.

Sango looked around to see if anyone was looking only to find know one there. So she found a cove with rocks and trees would be at her back.

Once undressed she dove into the cool water. Swimming around loving the feeling of floating. It was like flying through the clouds in the sky.

Unknown to he she was being watched. Not to far stood a tall man with golden eyes and long silver hair. He could not pull his eyes off her. He was frozen to the spot unable to move.

A dark fog slowly rolled in over the lake and it's banks. This made Sango swim back to her cloths. Once there he walked out not taking his eyes off her.

He walked over to her and cupped her face running his thumb over her lips. He then leaned down and kissed her running is tongue over her bottom lip asking to be late in.

Sango moved to remove is armor and top. He had to help her with the heavy armor. Soon he was undressed standing naked before her eyes.

He laid her down on the grass kissing his way down her neck to her breasts. Then slowly down her body tell he found her flower. He licked it hungrily making her moan in plover.

He slowly inched his finger pumping in and out of her as he added two move. Soon he made her come making her wate them licked his fingers. He then came up and kissed her letting her tached her sweet nectar.

Opening her legs he found her opening and moved is rack hard cock into her wate hole. Sango could not take it any longer and pushed her hips up taking him all the way in.

Tears started to fall from the pain of having something so big in her tight hole. He started rocking in and out slowly at first not wanting to hurt her. But his inner demon could not be held back any longer and he started moving faster.

(In his mind he know something was not right about this. It had to be a spell that was the only way he would be with a human.)

They keep at it for over three hours and Sango keep up with him. Soon they fall asleep in each other's arms.

He turned to look at the sleeping human woman laying on his chest. There over her heart of his claim mark.

'Damn why did I do that, and to a demon slayer?' Pulling her up to kiss the top of her head.

Sango awake not to long after and slowly move out of his arms. She looked down to see if he was still sleeping. Once dressed she picked up the water battles and run back to camp.

It started raining by the time she made it back to camp. Sagno was shocking wet so it cleaned off Sesshomaru sent.

Sesshomaru set up after she ran off and dressed himself. Looking up to see the it was starting to rain. Taking in the air he found the scent he was looking for.

"Naraku."

He jumped over the lake to find him standing there in his white furs.

"So did you enjoy my little spell Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with his cold eyes.

"No, will I'll have to try something else then."

He jumped into a back hole and was gone.

Sesshomaru turned and made his way back to Rin. It was starting to rain and he needed to get her some place dry and worm.

Two days later he could not take it and had to find her fast. It took him 2 hours to find them outside of a village camping. He watched as Mariku tried to touch her over and over again.

He turned some trees to shredz trying to keep from killing the monk. When he walked back he heard Sango tell then she would get wood for the fire.

Once she was far enough from camp he came out. Sango turned and looked at him. All she could think of was there time together.

He walked up to her and pulled her to is chest. He them took to the sky. They landed in a hidden grove with a beautiful waterfall and small lake.

Keeping her eyes on him as he removed there clothing and carried her to the water. Once in he kissed her as he entered her hot flower. His demon loved the feeling of being deep inside of her. He could not get enough of her body or her mouth. After making her come several times he came with her.

He looked down at his clame mark to see it had darken a little. He cared her to the worm grass where they laid for a time. He know he had to get her back soon before his brother came looking for her.

This happen two more times over the next month. They would find each other and have sex at a lake or river.

When they were could not be together Sango's mind would go back to the times at the lake's. She would repay her member of how he made her feel.

She would wake up crying out from her orgasm. It started to get real for her. Her body craved his touch, his body on hers.

InuYasha would look at her when her sent pasted his nose. After some time he to had to fight his own body. Her scent was making him hard and his demon clawed at his mind crying out to take her.

They were back in Kaede's village and Kagome went home. She had to study for some test. So she would be gone for a month or more.

Sesshomaru was having the same thing to his. He could not stop thinking about her and her way her skin felt and how her body moved to his touch. How her body was made for his bady.

How with just a touch she made him feel things he never felt before with any of the demoness he had sex with.

He got up from his bed walking to the bathroom to clean off the scent of the female he just had. She could not even come close to what Sango did for him.

He walked back to find her laying there looking up at him.

"Get dressed and get out of my room bitch."

He threw her clothing at her them walked to his door and open it. She did as he told her and ran out before he changed his mind.

He was getting mad at himself and his body. Both were craving the human slayer. He wanted no he needed her. To touch her to feel her body under his. To hear her cry out his name over and over again.

Shaking his head trying to get her out of his mind. Sesshomaru made his way to his office to find a book on the spell Naraku used.

Once there he walked into the older part where he found the caretaker. The older Dog Demon stood up seeing him walking in.

"My Lord how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book about love spells."

"I'm sorry my lord, there are no spells like that, but there are ones for Lust. They have the power over any one. Even someone as powerful as yourself. "

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled down an old book. Opening it and finding the right page he handed over to Lord Sesshomaru.

"The spell was made by an Dog Demon Lord in the past. He wanted a you human princess. He did not want to be with him. So to make her want him, he came up with a spell that will take away one's freewill. It only leaves the need to mate over and over. If you try to fight it the need will only grow stronger."

Sesshomaru set there and took it all in. "How long does the spell last for once casted?"

This made the older demon look up from the book. He looked down scanning the pages tell he found something.

"It says the spell will only last for one night, but if there is true love between the two it will bring them out."

Hearing this Sesshomaru got up and walked out not liking with he was told. 'I'm in love with a human and a slayer at that. No I will not follow my father's path.'

"Jacken I will be leaving, you will stay here and take care of Rin. If anything happens to her I will kill you."

Before Jacken could say anything Sesshomaru was flying off.

Back with Sango

Sango keep feeling like someone was watching her. Every time she turned around no one was there, and this went on for the last week. Mariko was off doing he on thing. So who was watching her all the time.

She walked into the hut they villagers give her. It was clean and had thing in it from Kagome's time. She walked to her bed and set down thinking back to that day again.

Her body was just thinking of him and how he made her feel. She started to touch herself remembering how his hand moved over her body. Soon her fingers where rubbing her flower coming in and out of her wate folds. Faster and faster tell she came. Using her other hand to keep from crying out.

Inuyasha set in the tree near her window. His hand was down stroking his manhood. He keep in time with Sango's hand so they would come together.

In his mind he was in there on top of her. Licking his way down her body. Drinking from her flower as she come for him. He come back up to take her lips in a deep kiss as he pushed his hard cock deep into her wet tight flower.

Ho how he would make her cry out his name as her tight flower tryed to hold him in as they came together.

Sango got up and picked up her bathing bag. In it was everything she needed for the hot springs. She needed to clean herself off from her little self pleasuring.

InuYasha set in the tree trying to breath after what he did. Looking down as Sango walked past him on her way to bath. He needed to bath soon as well. So off to the river bath house not to far away.

Sango was now at the hot springs bathing trying not to late think of him. It was working tell he walked in.

"Slayer I have need of you." It was not a question.

"What do you need and turn around."

"No, you will not tell this Sesshomaru what to do Slayer."

He was undressed before she know it. He stud there naked as he slowly walked in.

Sango moved back away from him. She did not know what to do. She wanted him but she know it was wrong to do so.

"I know you still think of me and of that day. I still do and not I have found out why. Even now I can see it in your eyes Slayer. You want me just as much as I want you."

He hald out his hand to her to take. Sango slowly moved her hand to his. Only to stop half way.

"You hate humans, I will not be your pay top just to satisfy your needs. If we do this you will take me as your mate for all to see. I will not hide, I will be known as your mate and the Lady of the Western Lands. I will still do my job as a demon slayer. Can you live with this with a human as your mate?

He looked at her as she told him her terms. Now it was up to him to take them or leave.

Just as he was about to spike InuYasha came running in.

"Sesshomaru get away from Sango you bastard." He yelled at he justed at him.

"Rion reaver soul eater"

They started fighting and soon trees were falling all over the place.

Sango got out then dressed she looked about at the two fighting. Not wanting to be there she walked back to the village. This was getting old and she was tired of it.

They needed to work things out and be a family for once.

"Their brothers and all that is left of their family. They should be getting along not fighting all the time."

A tear came to her eyes remembering her brother and how he is not with her anymore. What she would not to have had more time with him. And here they are fighting over with some damn sword.

InuYasha did not come back tell the next day covered in blood. He looked at her only to have her walk away.

He was going to stop her, but thought about it and walked to his hut.

A week later

Sango was on her way back after killing some demons. The village needed her help with some demons killing people on the road.

It was getting late so Sango made camp near a river. After dinner Sango set there looking up at the night sky. Soon she was asleep, but unknown to her Lord Sesshomaru was nearby keeping an eye on her.

Ever cents that day he's been feeling protective of her. Having to make sure she was safe at all times.

As she sleep Sango would call out his name and Inuyasha's. Asking them to stop fighting all the time.

She curled up from the cold wind. He walked over to her and used is fur to cover her. Sango moved close to him laying her head in his lap.

He looked down and slowly put his hand on he on he heard. This made her say his name in her sleep. This put a small smile on his lips.

The next day Sango woke feeling better them she had before. It was like someone was there holding her and keeping her worm all night.

It was lunch time when Sango walked into the village.

"Sango would ye care to have lunch with me?" Kaede asked walking up to meet her.

"Yes that would nice thank you Kaede. I just need to drop this stuff off first. I'll meet you there in 5mins." Walking to her hut only to find InuYasha setting on the roof.

"InuYasha do you need something?" Walking in not looking at him.

"What took you so long and why." He stopped talking when Sango give him a evil look.

"I'm going to have lunch with Kaede's. Are you coming or not." Walking off leaving him behind.

Later in the day Sango set out on her porch looking at the stars. She turned to see the moon only to find it was a crescent moon.

A smile came to her lips as she remembered his face and the crescent moon on his forehead. The wind blow past her face caring his sent.

Sango got up and walked over to the woods. She stopped near the edge to see Sesshomaru walking out.

He stopped in front of her looking down into her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will have you. You will come with me and stay in my Places. I will still take a demoness as my mate and have a pure blooded heir."

"No I will not be your mistress or any man's. You will take me as your one true mate or not at all."

She them turned and walked away from him. She wanted to stay with him but she would not be some demon's play top. Not even for the one she loved.

Soon she started to feel sick, and after a week she had to talk to Kaede. After some time Sango found out she was with child his child.

Now she had to think of what to do next. If she told him would he try and kill them or would he wait and kill the child. She was hoping deep down that he would take them both in and be a family.

Kagome was coming back in a week and Inuyasha was getting mad at her.

She would find him in her hut at night just sitting there watching her sleep. Some nights when she looked his way only to see his red eyes.

The first time this happen Inuyasha walked over to her and set down. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You are safe go back to sleep."

One day before Kagome

Sango was out by the river looking down at the water. Soon Sesshomaru walked up on the other side looking at her. She could see him in the water but did not move or look up at him.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I have come for you."

"I told you I want be your mistress."

The wind blow past her carrying her sent to him. He took in a deep breath taking in her sent. That was when it hit him. She was carrying his pup now he was going to be a father.

"You are carrying my child are you not?"

Sango was still not looking at him and this was making him mad.

"Look at me Slayer."

"No."

He jumped over the river and set next to her. He them pulled her into his lap holding her close.

"I can no longer fight this. This Sesshomaru had fallen in love with you Sango. I will take you as my mate and Lady of the Western Lands. You are now and will alway be my soul-mate." He kissed her neck lightly.

Sango moved her hands to cover his. Leaning her head back to rest on his chest with her eyes closed.

"What about the baby? He or She will be a half-breed like InuYasha. Can you still of it or will you try and kill it like you do with Inuyasha?" She had to ask him this, she would not late him kill her child not even for his love.

He took in a deep breath before talking. "I will love the pup because it is apart of you. I will love all of our children."

Hearing this she looked up at him. "Them? You want us to have more?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes as mine as you are willing to give me. Once I take you as my soul-mate your life will be linked to mine. Now tell me will you be my mate Sango"

"Yes I would love to be your mate my love."

He turned her around in his lap so she was looking in is eyes. He then opened her top to see his clam mark over her heart. He leaned down and kissed the mark before he bit it. Something came out from his fangs and into her skin.

When he was done he mark was now in it's place. He picked he up and took to the shy. Soon they were back at the waterfall from there last time together.

"Now to sail the mating and make you my soul-mate."

He took his time in making love to her this time. For inter twining their souls took time and love. By the next day Sango was the new Lady of the Western Lands and laying in the arms of the demon she loved.

End

please tell me what you thank... i need feed back...


End file.
